The Alpha Trion Project Experiment Designation:First Aid
by Experiment Designation Nova
Summary: A girl with a troubled past has to cope with existing outside of the shadows she once found solace in. Especially since those shadows seem to want her dead. Not only that but she must hide this from the ones that wish to protect her.Balancing her past and her present isn't as easy as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reinstating myself back into the world as a person and not a shadow was harder than it looked. I had gone my whole life without emotion that to express it now was alien. To be a part of a normal family and not a mass killing was alien.

S-7 instead of terminating us gave us to our families if they still existed. The us referred to the experiments – all 20 of the remaining 24- the other four were lucky enough to escape the torture.

So coming home to a family with parents who assumed you were dead and two siblings that utterly despise you, joy isn't it. My name went from being First Aid to Valentine St. Cross. The long lost daughter that finally found her way home.

My scanner alerted me to the presence of the newest member of our family, Alice. The small one year old child had not shown the signs of spite that her elder brother and sister showed towards me. Then again Alice never had to live under the shadow of a dead nine year old. Something that Clara and Austin had the unfortunate experience of doing.

Brushing back my pink hair I gazed at the small child as she approached hesitantly and with curious eyes. She crossed the well-furnished living room clumsily on her two legs, one arm wrapped around a black rabbit and the other out stretched towards me.

The front door slammed shut and flirtatious giggles assaulted the air. Clara was home. Getting up I scooped Alice into my arms and walked towards the noise.

"Claratine" I said and she froze.

Standing in front straddling her was a boy I had never seen before and from the hormone readings I was getting was ready to jump into my sister's pants. Clara, herself was not any better and had at least the audacity to look ashamed. Turning my silver gray eyes onto the boy, I simply stated.

"Please leave"

"Uh…Nuh"

"Rory just go. Besides my parents are coming home early"

Clara's desperation got him to shut up and give her a quick peek on the lip before he vanished through our front door.

"Must you ruin everything?"

Alice stuck her tongue out at her and Clara flipped her off.

"Do that again and you will have one less finger to worry about"

She blanked and ran upstairs to her room, like a dog with its tail between its legs. Just like the coward she was. Alice bit on her fingers while sniffling holding back tears in her eyes. My free hand rubbed gentle soothing circles in her back slowly calming her down but the damage was done; not to her but to me. Sure I was missing for ten years and proclaimed dead after two years but to think that my own sister would not think twice in disrespecting me stung and it hurt to know that the hate for me ran that deep.

I remembered with perfect clarity the day I returned, the day Sector Seven brought me back.

"_Come on Aid, I'll be fine you'll get to see your family again" _

_Melissa my new 'handler' had cooed, I glared but sank into the leather seats of the SUV. Absentmindedly playing with the coral necklace that was around my neck, the file on my life sat dejectedly on my lap as I scowled at it. Wanting nothing more than for it to disappear, I didn't understand why I was returning to a family I barely even remembered and I know assumed I as dead._

"_N.E.S.T. has ordered the termination of all S-7 projects"_

"_I didn't know you cared" I sneered at the brunette._

"_You should acquaint yourself with the file" she ignored the previous remark._

_Smart, she was learning shooting her a look I opened the file._

_Name: Valentine Aubrey St. Cross_

_Family: Justine St. Cross (mother) Max St. Cross (father) Claratine 'Clara' St. Cross (sister younger) Austin St. Cross (brother younger) Alice St. Cross (sister younger)_

_I snapped the file shut, I had stomached my fair share and Melissa pursed her lips unimpressed by my attitude. She turned away muttering something about unbecoming of a lady. I had to snort at that, please as if I had time to be a lady. _

_After a four hour drive we pulled to a stop, just in front of a typical family house with toys lying around on the front lawn. As we walked up the steps to the front door I turned and stared at Melissa and with an endearing smile written on my face._

"_Let's see exactly how good you are at ruining people's lives" I said tucking a strand of my pink hair behind an ear._

_The door opened revealing a woman with curious gray eyes and long black hair with a toddler in her arms, Melissa drew herself to her full height and stared at the woman._

"_Mrs. St. Cross my name is Melissa Branch and I work for a sector of the government called Sector Seven and I am here pertaining to your daughter… a Miss Valentine St. Cross."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Strap her down" a disembodied voice commanded._

_The cold metal felt like fire against my skin and the robed figures danced around me; each muttering an opinion or observation. They all began to encircle me, pressing closer, suffocating and cutting off all air. A figure appeared blocking the overhead lamp that was shining down in my face blinding me. _

_A person wearing a surgical mask lifted their white gloved hand which grasped a clean, small scalpel, "Making a small incision just below the ribcage…experiment #14 is showing alleviated heart rate…screams indicate that anesthetic has worn off"_

_I thrashed against the leather straps that held down on the metal table. I couldn't even hear myself scream. The pain was too much. I drifted off into unconsciousness._

* * *

With a jolt I sat up in bed, a bead of sweat trickled down my face. My body was caked with sweat, slipping out of my bed I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. A filled a glass with water and gulped it down. I placed my hands on the edge of the sink and stared out of the window, taking in the moon.

"Val are you alright?" I turned and saw my dad.

"Ah yeah" I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, gauging my reaction, I kept it controlled.

"No, I'm good"

He watched me with apprehensive eyes, probably not believing what I had said. I watched him as he also got something to drink and then bid me goodnight. The moment he left I took of my glasses, I didn't exactly need to wear them and the lens was made of glass. I gave a sweep of the room and sighed in relief, forcing my body to relax. I was free, whatever that meant. Free to live the life I never got to have. A smile graced my face but it disappeared in the next minute, it was fake, just as I was here pretending to be someone I was not, trying to fit in to a life I didn't have, hiding from myself and my family.

I didn't deserve this, they didn't deserve this but it wasn't like I had a choice. I could do was try and fit in, fit in a place that I didn't belong.

* * *

Clara and Austin shot me glares as they came downstairs, while Alice, Justine and Max smiled and hugged me. Breakfast was filled with silence and the only noise was the sound of cutlery against the plates. Clara brunt holes through me as she ate. I simply ignored her as Justine tried to break the tense silence by chatting aimlessly about different things. I hadn't gone to sleep from the night before opting to stay awake till morning.

"Val this is really nice of you to make breakfast for us" Justine complimented.

"It was no problem Jus- mom" I answered; she looked up at me when I had begun to say her first name but smiled when I corrected myself.

"Suck up" Clara hissed.

"There's something on my tongue that just rolls off of it can you guess what it is?" I shot back just as Justine was about to scold Clara, she sobered up almost instantly.

"Freak" she hissed lowly as she passed by my chair.

* * *

"_Your name isn't Valentine St. Cross, it is First Aid, understand, First Aid. It was and always will be no matter what you say or do" the man slapped me and shut the cage door behind him._

_I raised my hand and it glinted in the little light that I had. It was gray and the fingers were metallic. I was a freak. They made me into a freak. I couldn't go home not like this. Which meant, yes this was my home. I was never Valentine St. Cross; I am the freak, the freak First Aid. _

* * *

I got up and put the plate into the sink and walked back to my mother who stood ready by the door. I took the first step, the first step at shedding my personality as First Aid and walking in the skin of Valentine St. Cross.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I do** **not own any Transformers Characters just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

I pretended to adjust my glasses as Justine's, my mom's, neighbours peered at us; some more discreet than others. They waved trying to be polite as they drank in my appearance. I was the shiny new toy, the nice, new piece of gossip ready to fly off the lips of the preachers at a moment's notice. Their ravenous eyes never left me, not once, a small polite and seemingly shy smile dance across my lips as I stood next to Justine.

"Just!" a voice squealed. "How are you?"

I glanced at the origin of the voice. A woman in her early thirties with wheat coloured hair with an almost Barbie looking body walked to towards us a smile on her lips and a gleam in her eyes. Her arms were spread open to embrace Justine. As she did that her eyes raked over my body, her smile faltered as she stared into my eyes, my optics, as I had changed them. My optics were, unlike my eyes, pure white and a little discerning.

"Hello." I whispered in a meek voice.

Justine stiffened as Barbie unattached herself and made her way towards me. She leaned back and stared with one of the fakest smile plastered onto her face. Justine had an almost pained smile on her face and I cocked an eyebrow at her. Barbie hugged me before letting me go almost as though I was wearing hot iron.

"Valentine this is Ms. Meadows." Justine said her voice strained.

"Please Just," Ms. Meadows cooed. "Val, darling you can call me Kyra."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kyra." I said.

* * *

The silence was broken by Clara coming outside. She was wearing a miniskirt that came just below her butt and a low cut V-neck. A scowl appeared on my face and _Kyra _smiled at her, admiration appearing on her face. However, I saw something else a spark her eyes that she showed her obvious hate for my mother. _Kyra _did not care that Clara was basically selling herself; all she wanted was to ruin Justine's reputation. Clara was too blind to see that, I however was not and I was looking forward to making friends with _Ms. Meadows_ and driving her into the ground and ripping her apart.

"Clara, go change your clothes." I told her and my sister glared at me.

"Val, Clara is a grown child..." Kyra started.

"She is a 15 year-old girl and last time I checked was not your daughter and is in no way related to you. She is not a prostitute and I will not have her wearing _that_!" I hissed my voice deadly silent and cold. "You can go and poison somebody else's child but you will not ruin my mother's reputation. I will not let you. Clara go_ change_."

To say that Clara flew up from her seat at the order I had given would be an accurate description of what happened. The suddenly warm sun had become icy cold, the trees stood straight as the wind stilled. Whispers began to grow and watched as Kyra stood staring at me her face twisted with rage.

"You know," I drawled. "I thought you looked like a Barbie, but I was wrong so horribly wrong. You look like Godzilla's child with Gollum."

Kyra face resembled a tomato as she tried unimpressively to glare me down. I simply stared at her, my face neutral and void of any emotion. Clara had reappeared this time wearing more appropriate clothing.

"Game set," I told her. " And match."


	4. Chapter 4

_Third person_

* * *

A single light lit the almost never ending hallway or at that was what it seemed, never ending. _He _was pissed but then again he was always pissed. Now _he_ was pissed more than usual. It apparently had to do with Sector Seven, or that _cursed place_ as it was called when spoken about. _He_ had made a break through and now _they_ were allowed to roam freely as they pleased, to be _normal_.

* * *

Bradford knew the moment he stopped at the last door in the hallway he was screwed. People were only sent here when their usefulness had expired, so had his? Fetch **her** they had told him but what if **she** didn't want to be fetched? What then? Bradford swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Maybe she wasn't all that bad; after all he had heard stories of **her** predecessor. One who was supposed to be as cold as ice and as uncaring as the world, so how bad could **she** be? Well he would have to knock on the door and find out for himself.

The door had swung open almost immediately giving him no time to run. That however was not the best idea as he remembered his colleague's advice. _They can smell your fear and if you run you are inviting them to chase. They are like dogs, because if you are cornered by a dog and you run they will chase and hunt you down and so will they._ So he stood erect and tall his fear showing pouring off of him in waves and dripping down his face in beads of perspiration.

"The boss w-w-wants t-t-to t-t-talk to y-y-you," Bradford stuttered. "I-I-I am h-h-here t-t-to e-e-escort you."

"Your fear, it smells," **she** whispered leaning in and licking the horrified Bradford's neck. "Delicious."

* * *

**Her **dark blood red hair hung loosely around her gaunt face. Stepping out of the room **she** stood in front of Bradford **her** right arm metallic and red just like **her** hair. **She** lifted her hand to her mouth and in it **she **held a cigarette, taking two long puffs **she** tossed **her** head to a side, before strolling down the corridor at an aimless pace. The cloth that hung on **her** skeletal body dragged after **her** like a gown, **her **feet hardly making any noise on the glass floor.

"You know, maybe I should ask Creator if I can keep you,"** she** mused. "As a pet."

The hall turned a midnight black, only for half a second before the noise of the alarm went off bouncing of the very surface and vibrating through the floor. **She** sighed and dropped the cigarette and standing on it. The first waved of intruders came and they stopped pointing the guns at her.

"Do you fuckers know who I am?"** she** asked. "I am the judge, the jury and the executioner. I am the perfected Experiment Designation: Bloody Scarlet."

Bradford stared at the woman in horror, as he watched as she giggled madly and almost as if she were drunk. He complemented fleeing but Scarlet grabbed him before he could flee. She positioned him as though they were doing the waltz and leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Watch me pet. Don't you dare close your eyes if not I'll save one back and force you to watch me torture him."

* * *

Scarlet turned to the men and her metallic arm turned into a chainsaw which she held above her head.

"Let's paint the walls a bloody red and drink from the fountain of your blood." She cackled as she swung her blade carelessly and giggled as someone was injured.

It would seem that the more blood was spilt the more Scarlet seemed to come alive. At some point she abandoned her chainsaw and simply ripped the men apart, then she would lick the blood on her hands and the murderous gleam in her eyes seemed to grow. They were dead and it was finally over the walls were stained in the red blood and reeked of it. Scarlet stood in the middle of the carnage and scooped up blood in her hands before bathing her naked self in it.

* * *

Through the monitor screens a man sat on a chair and observed the proceedings a scowl etched onto his face at the behaviour that had been displayed. _She _was nothing like that. However, no matter what he did he could never create the perfect duplicate of _her_. Scarlet was the closest, being physically she had the same coding but the personality was not, but this was all he could get, this was the closet he could get. What he wanted was the original, all of the original and he would make _them_ pay, pay for taking what belonged to him away.


End file.
